totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Coconut
Mr. Coconut is a coconut, with a face drawn on it, by Owen. Despite not being an actual living being, it was treated as a contestant in it's debut episode, Camp Castaways, which is unfortunately also the episode where he was eliminated. Since then, Mr. Coconut has been cameoed and mentioned countless times, throughout the rest of the series, and has become somewhat of a Total Drama meme. Biography Total Drama Island In "Camp Castaways", Mr. Coconut is created by a delusional Owen after being isolated from the other campers for eleven minutes. Owen is the sole person who can communicate with Mr. Coconut, which he did in order to relieve himself of the madness that is brought on by his eleven minutes of isolation. In the episode, Mr. Coconut stays in the confessional with Owen, is shot by Duncan's arrow, and "plays" games with the final four in their treehouse. Owen's state of madness lasts nearly the entire episode, thereby sustaining Mr. Coconut's character. At the end of the episode, Chris "eliminates" Mr. Coconut and throws him down the Dock of Shame as Owen's obsessive friendship with it was freaking him out. It then proceeds to bounce off the Dock of Shame and into the lake, and then floats away from the island. Owen proceeds to say, "Don't worry Mr. Coconut, I shall never let go!" He appeared in the next episode, which would be "Are We There Yeti?", during the recap, in which Chef slices him in half after three strikes, and coconut milk from inside spills out. Total Drama Action Mr. Coconut has a brief cameo appearance at the end of "One Million Bucks, B.C." where Chris is seen drinking from it in the confessional. Total Drama World Tour Mr. Coconut is referenced in "Rapa Phooey!", when Alejandro found a coconut inside the stone carving of Owen's head. Total Drama All-Stars In the opening sequence, Mr. Coconut pops out from the treasure chest Sierra and Heather over, along with Cameron and McLean-Brand Chris Heads. Mr. Coconut makes another appearance in "Zeek And Ye Shall Find". He appears inside the cabin's heater when Cameron, "Mike" and Zoey were searching for clues to find out how Cameron was unanimously voted off in the previous episode. In "The Final Wreck-ening", Mr. Coconut appears on the massive weapons rack that Mal and Zoey are allowed to choose from to free potential helpers from the balloons. Episode Appearances *'Camp Castaways' *Are We There Yeti? *One Million Bucks, B.C. *Rapa Phooey! (Mentioned) *Zeek and Ye Shall Find (Cameo) *The Final Wreck-ening Trivia *Mr. Coconut is likely a parody of Wilson the Volleyball from the 2000 drama film, Cast Away. *Mr. Coconut is the only non-contestant to have an audition tape. *Mr. Coconut is one of the only three non-contestants to be eliminated in the series. *Mr. Coconut has been irreversibly destroyed on many occasions, but still manages to regenerate in future appearances, even if it's during the same episode. *In an interview, Christian Potenza said that Mr. Coconut is his favorite character. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Contestants